Black and Blue With Stripes all over
by darling771234
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are step brothers. Their parent have left them alone for three days so that they can go on a business trip... or something. For Sonic this means a wild party with just enough time left over to get rid of the evidence. But for Shadow it means something entirely different. Warning- Sonadow. Yaoi. Descriptions of Insest and Rape. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Black and Blue with Stripes all over.  
>Chapter 1<p>

Blue and a black hedgehogs were walking side by side on the way home from school. They were step brothers but outside of their house they pretended not to know each other to the point where whenever one of their friends came over for the first time the guarantied first thing they would say would be "woah! you too are brothers?"

The ironic thing was that they looked like each other to the point that they could be blood related instead of step brothers. Sonic was the blue hedgehog, all his quills pointed down and he had emerald green eyes.  
>Shadow on the other hand was completely black all over except for the red streaks running down his body starting from his quills of which four of them sprung upwards.<p>

As soon as they got home they both knew it would go into that familiar routine. Say hi to their parents, go separate ways to their rooms and spend the remainder of the day there doing homework, playing guitar or whatever else they felt like doing. But today was different.

Both their parents were away on a business trip... or something, neither Shadow nor Sonic payed much attention when they were told but the part that really sank in was the fact that they would be alone together for three days exactly.

In Sonics mind this meant a wild party with just enough time afterwards to clean up the evidence however for Shadow this meant something different.

Shadow truly liked Sonic as much more than just a friend or even a brother. He loved to watch Sonic running or laughing or even just sitting around doing nothing.  
>He hadn't told anyone about these feelings for Sonic as he himself thought he was crazy but now he understood what they meant. He was going to get what he wanted from Sonic whether he liked it or not. Shadows plan was flawless he just needed an opportunity and now he had been handed one on a silver platter he could put his plan in action!<p>

The door shut back into place as the two hedgehogs stepped inside. Sonic grinned and stretched arms reaching to the ceiling, Shadow swallowed when he did this and walked past him and into the kitchen... Fast.  
>Before Sonic could catch up to him Shadow opened the cupboard under the sink and took out a small brown bottle and a clean rag.<p>

Shadow flashed his pointed fangs as he poured some of the liquid onto the rag an placed everything back the way it was while keeping the rag in his hand.

Sonic made his entrance by shouting through to Shadow, "Yo Shads!"  
>Shadow cringed, his dad had called him that the first time him and Sonic had met its wasn't so bad considering that they were both seven at the time but it had stuck in the blue hedgehogs mind and now he called Shadow by his nick name just to annoy him.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Shadow sighed turning round to face Sonic keeping his left hand behind his back with the rag inside, Sonic took no notice.

"So who we gonna invite to the awesome party were gonna be having?" Sonic continued grinning like an idiot.

"Party? I should have guessed that's what you wanted to do." Shadow brought his right hand to his forehead.

"Well of corse that's what I wanna do, cuz it'll be awesome!" Sonic retorted before making a big mistake.  
>He turned around to have a look in the cupboards to see what there was to eat when he was grabbed from behind.<br>"Hey what the hell are..." Sonic couldn't finish before a damp cloth was placed over his muzzle. Sonic continued to struggle as much as he could but his attempts were getting weaker and weaker. His vision was blurred at the edges and it felt like he was made of lead.

Shadow could feel Sonic stop moving and fall against him, He had fainted. Shadow smirked as he gently laid the unconscious hedgehog on the floor removing the cloth from his nose and mouth. Shadow then washed his hands free of any chemicals that may have still been on his hands before going back to Sonic.

According to his math Sonic wont awaken for a few hours, plenty of time to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>So new story guys this one is gonna be a short one just cuz I don't wanna do a long time thing like some of my other stories. Hope you like so far <strong>

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Black and Blue with Stripes all over  
>Chapter 2<p>

When Sonic awoke he felt blurred. His head was aching and he still felt really tired. It took him a while to understand that he had a blindfold on and he couldn't move due to restraints that were on his wrists and tying both his legs together.

His breathing started to hitch up from fear. He tried to recall the last thing he remembered. He was in the kitchen with Shadow... Shadow!  
>Where was he? What happened? Sonic was really starting to worry when he started to hear footsteps.<p>

A door opened and heavy footsteps slowly got closer. A hand gently laid itself onto Sonic's ankle and ever so slowly caressed itself up his body making him shiver.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Sonic found his voice once the hand started to move towards a place he really didn't want it to go. To his relief it stopped and was taken away by whoever owned it.

"Hello Sonic." The voice was deep and silky but it's tone was laced with poison.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Sonic asked while trying his hardest not to allow his voice to tremble.

"I'm just someone who has admired you for a while Sonic." The voice replied.

"Where's..." Sonic started but was interrupted.

"Shadow?" The voice finished and Sonic swallowed, "lets just say that he's busy at the moment, but very soon he'll have the same amount of pleasure your going to have in a few moments."

To say Sonic was nervous was an understatement.

The hand started to trail again, running itself through Sonic's fur, tracing circles on his stomach; he arched his back to try and get away from the tickling sensation.  
>The voice must have mistaken the fact that Sonic was ticklish for arousal as the gentle hand started to rub lower down in the middle of his legs.<p>

The surprise from this action snapped Sonic out if his nervous state enough the call out "Stop... Don't! This is rape!" However the voice didn't stop in fact if anything the rubbing became harder and even though Sonic would never admit it, it also became a little more pleasurable.

The rubbing motion suddenly stopped and Sonic briefly wondered in a strange moment of hope that the voice would stop with its molesting and let him go. But his hopes came crashing down with the next thing said.

"Now the real fun begins!"

Before he knew it Sonic felt his legs being hoisted over the shoulders of the voice and something probing against his tail hole.

"Stop please." Sonic fully realized what the voice was planning to do to him and he knew it was probably pointless to try to reason with him but he had to try.  
>Surprise and hope hit Sonic straight in the face when the voice seemed to paused slightly "can't forget this now can we."<br>Sonic knew that the voice took great pleasure as he lightly glided a tube of what Sonic presumed to be lubrication from his neck to his torso before the voice took it away.

Once more Sonic felt a probing against it tail hole but this time it was  
>slick and wet and the pressure applied didn't stop.<br>"Stop please! Don't!"

Sonic let out a sharp yelp as the voices tip went inside. The burning, tearing feeling was horrible. More than horrible. Sonic gritted his teeth, he refused to cry in front of whoever this person was that was raping him.  
>He felt wetness leaking from where he had been entered and knew he was bleeding.<p>

"...shit!" It came as a surprise to hear that voice again, the pain had clouded his mind so much that he had almost forgotten the reason why he was in pain. "Your so tight."

"Shut up...you bastard!" Sonic felt like his senses had been heightened which in this case wasn't a good thing. He could feel everything; all the stinging needles of pain that stabbed into him at random points. He could also smell the scent of the voices body; it wasn't really that easy to describe what it smelt like but if he had to pinpoint it he would say it smelt like autumn.

Just like Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think, I love to hear you opinions!<strong>

**Darling771234 ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black and blue with stripes all over**

**Chapter 3**

**Tears leaked from Sonics eyes, he couldn't stop them, there was just too much pain. **

**"Just get it over with already." He almost shouted. The voice paused for a few seconds seemingly taken aback by Sonics demand but got over it very quickly.**

**It slammed into Sonic hard making him cry out in pain. It pulled out slightly before slamming into him again repeating the process again and again.**

**Sonic didn't feel pleasure like he presumed you are supposed to; he only felt pain.**

**A bubbling, churning feeling started to make itself known to him, screaming at him to make a fuss and not to take this lying down. But he just ignored it, there was nothing he could really do. He was tied to a bed being raped by someone he couldn't even see.**

**A Rhythm was starting to develop with the voices thrusting. It was more consistent and punctual.**

**At some point or another one of the voices thrusts pushed in extremely deep and hit something that made him gasp and squirm. The voice paused, probably wondering what happened before re angling itself and pounding into him again.**

**Each thrust this time hit the thing that made Sonic squirm making him cry out every time, only his cries were in pleasure instead of in pain.**

**"Looks like I found your sweet spot" the voice said between thrusts. Sonic cringed, he shouldn't be feeling this, it was rape! He didn't want this! HE DIDN'T WANT THIS!**

**The voices thrusts were becoming harder and harder and faster and faster, building up to its release.**

**Sonic felt himself being filled, he felt it swirling around inside of him, it felt like it was burning, leaving an invisible mark on his insides, one he would never be able to get rid of, one that would never fade.**

**The voice groaned as he pulled out of him letting the white, sticky substance spill out of Sonic and onto the bed.**

**"I...must say... Sonic." Sonic let his body fall limp and tremble, he didn't care anymore. He had let himself be raped without a fuss, he had let this happen.**

**"You're such a good fuck!"**

**"You're a monster!" Sonic managed to choke out, letting his tears freely fall now completely soaking the blindfold over his eyes. "Just leave! Leave me and Shadow alone!"**

**"Goodnight my sweet Sonic." Was the last thing Sonic heard before a rag was placed over his muzzle and he sank into darkness; a strange comfort to the memories that would haunt him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black and blue with Stripes all over**

**Chapter 4**

**Shadow moved into the corner of Sonics room, he had moved a few things from his room into Sonics. Now the rest of his plan could be put into action. He knew that Sonic thought he was somewhere else and he was probably being treated in the same way that Sonic had been earlier. He would have to trick Sonic into believing that was the case.**

**He had managed to purchase a few 'toys' from the Internet over the past few weeks and by now had a various collection. **

**He took a red ball gag from the box he had brought in with him and attached it to himself. He didn't like the feeling that came with it; it stretched his jaw but if it stopped him from being found out he would endure it. Next he took out and extra blindfold and a plank of wood. All he had had to do was type in 'strange bondage toys' on the Internet and Shadow got many different ideas to convince Sonic he had been kidnapped as well. **

**The plank of wood had been calved and smoothed into a particular shape so as the idea of the thing was that it would stretch your legs wide without you struggling to much. It seemed to fit the image of the character he had created. Shadow stripped himself of his clothes and attached the device. Once attached, Shadow was now bent into a kneeling position. He was now half way there to looking kidnapped. He took a pair of handcuffs and attached one of the cuffs to his left wrist before placing the key on Sonics desk, placing the blindfold over his eyes and locking the other cuff to his other wrist. He now looked completely in character and all he had to do now was wait.**

**XxXxX**

**Sonic awoke alone. Like before his head hurt and he couldn't shake off his tiredness but he also couldn't fall asleep again, he was too afraid it would happen again. Everything was crystal clear in his mind, every second he could remember with precise accuracy, then again how could he ever forget?**

**He was still hurting both physically and mentally.**

**He then noticed that he still had a blindfold on, he began to rub the straps of the blindfold against his restrained arms in order to try and get it off, and after a few tries he triumphed. It slipped off his face and he was able to take in his surroundings.**

**He was in his room. Everything was the way it usually was, nothing out of place except its usual mess.**

**And there in the corner was Shadow. To say the least he looked haunted and broken. His legs were spread wide apart by some sort of bar thing that looked like a pimped up piece floorboard, he had his hands cuffed behind his back and he had a sort of strange ball gag around his mouth to stop him from calling for help and to top it all off he had a blind fold identical to the one Sonic previously had. But all of that wasn't what had made him look haunted it was the fact that his quills were flattened and his ears were pressed against his head in a frightened way making him look less like shadow and more like a frightened child. What had he done to his brother?**

**"Shadow!" Sonic spoke out and Shadow tensed. "Shadow it's Sonic. Are you ok?" Shadow shook his head and shrank back into the wall a little.**

**"We need to get out of here and go to the police!" Shadow nodded.**

**Sonic began to look around for something to help them get out of there. Then he spotted it, his closed blinds sill had some light coming through it and it had reflected off a silver key that looked like it would fit into the locks on the hand cuffs.**

**"Shadow! On my desk, he left a key. I think it's our ticket out of here!" Shadow nodded slowly and tried to move. He wasn't able to move fluently but was able to move enough as to get over to the table and hit it enough as the key would fall off it.**

**After a few minutes of fumbling blindly Shadow was able to unlock the handcuffs and get himself free. **

**After he was done discarding of all his 'garments' he rushed over to Sonic and unlocked the cuffs keeping him on the bed. As soon as he was free Sonic tackled Shadow into a hug and kept repeating the words "I'm sorry!" Over and over again.**

**Shadow was stunned all he could really do was awkwardly pat Sonics back in order to try and sooth him.**

**"Sonic... Er it's not your fault." Sonic didn't stop "Look we need to get out of here!" Sonic pulled away from shadow and nodded, then blushed and ran to his draws to slip on some clothes. Shadow was confused at first but then remembered that both he and Sonic were both naked and slipped out of the room to get some clothes from his room. **

**The black hedgehog breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he had closed the door to his room. Sonic believed him entirely, he thought some random stalker had broken into their house and raped them both. He smiled a ghost of a smile, Sonic had felt better than even he imagined he would, he could probably fuck him a million times over if he could. With the images of Sonic underneath him in different sexual positions in his mind Shadow slipped on some jeans and a hoodie. **

**He was brought out of his day dream when Sonic knocked on his door and zipped inside quickly and quietly. **

**"Sorry for coming in without you saying it was ok but..." He paused "I don't want to be on my own right now." Shadow nodded making it look like he was understanding and caring.**

**"Let's go," he said to Sonic gesturing towards the door, "I don't want to be here if he comes back!" Sonic bit his lip and unconsciously stepped closer towards Shadow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black and Blue with Stripes all over**

**Chapter 5**

**Sonic and Shadow hurried to the police station in the middle of town. The whole time they were walking Sonic clung to Shadow as if he couldn't walk. Not that Shadow minded, he felt that Sonic was closer to him than ever, which was his whole plan.**

**They pushed open the dark blue double doors and hurried in. There was a woman sitting at a desk, she was a light pink furred poodle with her hair tied up into a low pony tail. She looked up from her paperwork when Sonic and Shadow stepped inside.**

**"Excuse me miss, but we need help." Shadow spoke to her.**

**"Of corse what's your problem?" She spoke pulling out a file and some lined paper.**

**"A man broke into our house and..." Sonic started, and the poodle started to write stuff down. **

**Shadow took over seeing that Sonic wouldn't be able to finish the sentence.**

**"Miss he raped my brother." The poodle stopped writing and looked up with sympathy. **

**"Come on let's get you two something to drink. We'll get someone over to your house as soon as possible. In the mean time you have to tell me as much as possible." The woman said getting up from her desk and walking towards a back door, gesturing to the two hedgehogs to follow her.**

**The back room was nice. It had calming cream coloured walls and soft light green sofa's that were very comfortable. The poodle handed them each a cup of a sweet hot drink and sat down opposite them with a clipboard and a pen in each hand.**

**"Firstly may I ask you two of your names?" She said crossing her right leg over her left and leaning the clipboard on it.**

**Shadow answered her "I'm shadow and by brother is called Sonic."**

**She jotted down this information before saying, "my name is violet. Now I want you to tell me both sides of your story, we need to know as much a possible!"**

**Sonic went first, he told violet about their parents letting them alone for a few days while they went away and how he had been in the kitchen when he everything had gone to black. He told her about waking up and about the horrible, scaring experience that happened moments after that. Then About waking up and working with Shadow to get free and get out of there.**

**She just sat there and listened quietly, occasionally jotting notes down onto the paper on her clipboard. **

**Once Sonic had finished speaking he looked like he was about to burst into tears so Violet quickly moved onto Shadow.**

**"It was a little different for me, it turned out the same but didn't start the same. Sonic was talking to me in the kitchen, he started ranting on about how we should have a party and stuff like that, it was kinda annoying so I left really quietly so he would think I was still there and get his rant over with. I didn't hear anything coming from the kitchen like a struggle or anything like that and I don't really remember what happened after that; I do remember feeling trapped but that's it.**

**The next thing I knew I woke up with all those things on me and I couldn't see a thing. Then... A deep voice started talking. It was talking about all these horrible things it was going to do to us. Most of it was based around Sonic and sexual things but when he started to talk about me it was all violence and torture. He dragged me into another room that I later found out was Sonics and left me in the corner. I heard him shut the door and then Sonics voice asking who he was and what happened, where I was. And I heard everything that happened to him and I couldn't even do anything about it...**

**The rest you know."**

**Violet stopped making notes and told both hedgehogs to stay in the room while she made some phone calls. It was silent for a little while before Sonic spoke, **

**"I'm sorry Shadow, I really am. This is all my fault!" Shadow was stunned, his ruby eyes locked onto the broken emeralds filled with many emotions that he had never seen the other hedgehog show before.**

**"What are you saying? Can you even hear yourself? Your saying that you being raped was your fault, that's like saying pigs can fly." **

**"I know but maybe if I had resisted a little more we wouldn't be in this mess. Think about it Shadow I didn't really do anything to stop him, I just laid back and took it. And maybe if he had stayed a bit longer and things were different he would have continued to do things to us and maybe..."**

**"I am going to stop you right there!" Shadow cut in. "None of this is your fault and things aren't different they are the way they are. You can't change the past Sonic, you can only fix the situation that your in and that's what we're doing. As long as we are doing the right thing noting is going to happen to us, and as long as you are here with me I won't let anything happen to you again."**

**Sonic stared at Shadow, his emerald eyes wide and shining, then they softened and he smiled for the first time since the event.**

**"Thanks Shadow," he leaned over and pulled his black counter part into a hug, "that's really what I needed to hear."**


End file.
